Going Down Swinging
by Black-Ace01
Summary: When two friends escape a research facility, they escape into world not that better off. From the same facility a new mutagen, virus Z, has been contaminating the world. Infecting millions, killing thousands. The best way to fight them is with Aura, a gift from legends, but is there a greater power at work? One that would rather see them fail? Collab w/ Trainer Jayden. (R&R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is mine and Trainer Jayden's story. Collaboration, we'll be posting on both our stories, only difference is the title and summary. I write even chapters he writes odd. (R&R&R) I welcome constructive criticism and like to see how I can improve. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 1: Hell Rising_

_New Island Research Facility, July 14, 9:12 AM_

The boy panted as his chest convulsed. The table he was attached to was held vertically so he could see the ground. Cold sweat poured down his exposed chest and onto the frigid metal floor. The technological seals holding him to the table were especially tight today. His long, shaggy black hair hid an extremely good looking face. But right now, a look of intense pain was upon his attractive features. His body was laced with cuts and markings. The table hid a large scar on his back running from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Jayden lifted his head and gazed at the scientists with his hazel eyes. They eyes that once made girls swoon, friends trust him and adults favor him were now filled with intense, fiery rage and unbearable agony. Blood oozed out of a new wound and the robot arm moved away and the scientists scribbled on their clipboards.

One lab coat wearing man walked over and spoke to the 15 year old, "You can't hide your powers forever Jayden! We _will _have our Project AS succeed. And we _will_ see the return of the Guardian Corps that you so despise."

Jayden looked up and his eyes flashed red. The man flew into the metal wall over thirty feet behind him. His body collided with the steel with a painful thump before flying through the wall completely and stopping after another twenty feet. Jayden grinned, but soon groaned as a sharp electric current ripped through his being. His eyes lit up blue this time and the pain stopped. His wounds begun to heal, except for the scar on his back.

The teenager looked up, spit out blood, and remarked in his perfectly pitched and clear voice, "What's next gorgeous?" The lady in the back walked forward. She had long brown hair that shone, an unbelievably beautiful face. The other men turned their heads as she walked by, but Jayden just grinned flirtatiously.

She spoke in her wonderful voice, "Hell, handsome."

* * *

The dark skinned teenager slowly crawled through the door. The guard behind him lay dead, having been hit by a strong blast from hi gun-arm. His Poke-Gauntlet was once again strapped onto his left forearm, as was his Transfer Bracelet to his right wrist (Like from _Aura of the United: Chapter 3_). His short black hair was filthier than it had been for over a year.

He fingered a Pokeball in his right hand. Seth glanced over the edge and saw three guards protecting the room where Jayden was. He threw the Pokeball and a Gallade appeared, "Go distract 'em!" Seth muttered. Gallade nodded before walking up to the two guards and slapping them both and running, teasing, "Gallade! Gal gal gal!"

The men ran after the green and white psychic-type. Seth slowly walked over to the door and entered the stolen Key Card. It slid open quietly. Seth looked around and almost gasped, but no just yet. The enchanter woman was apparently _using_ Jayden for her own needs. AKA, she was making out with him with her freakishly sharp teeth. Jayden looked over and flashed his eyes.

Seth nodded and slowly tip toed over to the control panel and tapped the release button. Jayden's binds leaked a small sound, but was unheard over the loud sounds of Jayden's lips locking. Then Seth slid over to the alarm button and pressed it. Loud sirens and red lights blazed through the facility. The woman pulled away and looked around. Then she spotted Seth. He had one word to say: "Shit!"

* * *

Jayden shook his head as Seth screamed and ran, simultaneously, around the lab. "Jayden, help! Gah!" he cried as he narrowly dodged a bullet. Literally. The woman was pointing a gun at Seth.

"Nah. Rather not." Jayden replied, smiling at his friend's misfortune. Then a bullet grazed Jayden's table and he said, "Okay, I'll help." Jayden pulled his arms away from the table and his binds shattered like wet tissue paper. He landed head down, on his feet and one hand on the ground. Instantly, the woman stopped firing and Seth sighed with relief. The scientists continued to flee.

The female slowly smirked as she looked at the half-nude boy, "You really expect me to be scared, Jayden?" She scoffed, "As if! My powers are fully developed and I know how to use them!"

Jayden just looked up. His eyes were bright yellow. Instantly, the lady flew into the control panel. Sparks flashed, wires thrashed, the lights flickered. "You left me in a cell for a year and a half with nothing but near-infinite power and time. You might think I'd learn how to use it!

"Infinite power?" the female asked, pointing her pistol, "How is that possible?"

Jayden knelt and replied, "I can alter the universe at will. Space and time are mine to command. The secret you spent so long coveting, was one I learned in 10 seconds."

She smirked and quickly reached her arm behind Jayden and tapped the scar on his back. Instantly, fiery pain burned within Jayden. "You _are _limited though. You can only alter what you can give back. That means that you're limited by how much energy you have. And I'm guessing since we tortured you so much, your energy is off the charts. But not for long." She raised her pistol and pointed it at Jayden's head.

Seth walked over and punched her. Time instantly froze. She stopped talking. Jayden stopped groaning. The alarms were silenced. Seth had stopped time. He walked over to the damaged control panel and used his PokeGauntlet to hack into the mainframe. Instantly, a complex command board appeared on the large screen. With a few taps, the red lights faded and Seth sensed the disappearance of the future sound waves.

Seth snapped his fingers and time resumed. Jayden got up and remarked, "Hate that feeling." Seth chuckled and the two ran out of the room. At a safe distance, Jayden snapped and the room suddenly became full of fire. Another snap, and the door shut. One more and Gallade appeared and vanished into his Pokeball.

* * *

The metal hall was full of cameras and screaming scientists. So nobody noticed two prisoners walk into the Rec Room. There, the two showered and finally cleaned themselves. Then they found their clothes in the Holding Room.

Jayden wore blue-black jeans, a black tank top, a white t-shirt with a green pokeball symbol over the chest and a hood, and an open, half-sleeve red coat (like Red's) with yellow buttons and pocket lining and white sleeves. His high tops were light blue with yellow toes and laces. His belt was tan with a small pack on the side and a silver buckle. He completed his look with a pair of neon green goggles on his hair, hidden by his red hat with a black upside-down "U" in the front and green Pokeball symbol.

Seth wore baggy gray jeans, a white t-shirt with a silver Pokeball symbol on the bottom right, a black leather vest, and black and red biker gloves. He had on a black PokeGauntlet on his left arm and a Transfer Bracelet on the right wrist. Jayden's PokeGauntlet had waves of multi-colored light circulating through the crystalline material.

"Shall we?" Jayden asked, opening the door. Seth just walked by and slapped his friend on the chin. The hall was clear now and only one or two people remained, who Jayden mostly just round kicked or Seth hook punched. At last, the large doors to freedom appeared.

Seth held out his hand and an orb of temporal energy appeared. Jayden's hand held a ball of pure green cosmic power. They released and the orbs flew to the doors. The temporal ball struck first, instantly aging the wall to a rustic, older version of itself. Then Jayden's sphere struck the doors and it exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. The 15 year olds ran outside, excited, but met two unwanted faces. This time, it was Jayden who said, "Shit."

* * *

_Ever Grande City, July 14, 11:25 AM_

Ash walked onto the battlefield, his loyal Pikachu on his shoulder. In the years that followed the Unova League, the young trainer had grown taller, stronger and a bit smarter. He was currently in an exhibition match against long time rival, Ritchie. The green-wearing teenager petted his Raichu and smirked across the field. Ash smirked back.

A flying kernel of popcorn struck Ash's head. He turned around to see all of his friends cheering in the stands. He grinned and faced his opponent. The referee strolled to the podium and remarked, "Just start."

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash cried. The large grass-type behemoth appeared onto the field and roared.

"Go Zippo!" Ritchie roared, his equally big orange dragon materializing.

Ash whistled, "He evolved. Great." he muttered, not so happily, "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Counter with Fire Spin!" A cloud of leaves slashed through the air, while a funnel of red flames barreled toward them. The leaves burnt to a crisp before they made it to Zippo. The Fire Spin, however, struck Torterra full on. The grass-type skidded back to the edge of the field before shaking his head and snorting.

"Use Hyper Beam, Torterra!" Ash yelled. The large turtle reared his head back and released a massive beam of blue energy. Zippo screeched as he was thrown into the wall.

"Zippo, no!" Ritchie growled as Zippo panted, "Finish with Blast Burn!"

Zippo roared and soared up high. The sun seemed to intensify and the Charizard began to glow red all over. The ground below grew swelteringly hot and Torterra walked back a little. "Come on Torterra! Hurry up!" Ash begged as his pokemon recharged from the all out attack.

"Torterra!" the turtle roared.

"Hurry!" Ritchie cried.

"Torterra, use Solar Beam!" Ash shouted.

"That move takes too long to charge!" Ritchie exclaimed as Zippo grew hotter than ever.

"But your attack uses the sun's power. That means, Torterra can benefit too!" Ash retorted as the tree on Torterra's back shined almost unbearably bright.

Ritchie's eyes widened before panicking, "Now!" Zippo roared one last time and released an enormous beam of fire (like a Kamehameha, only made of fire). It rocketed down, waves of energy coursing down.

"Fire!" Ash roared. Torterra's mouth opened wide and a similar beam launched itself at the flames, rings of energy rocketing away from the blast. The two attacks met with a blinding light. A huge column of blue power rose and shook the earth itself. The light intensified and the stadium vanished in the flash of power.

The light eventually vanished and revealed two knocked out Pokemon. The referee decreed it as such and Ash released his Infernape, Ritchie with Rose, his Swellow.

"Rose, use Wing Attack!" Rose's wings glowed white before striking Infernape backwards. The ape cried out and skidded for a few meters before leaping up.

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!" Infernape's body encased itself with fire. The primate leaped up and soared towards Rose, the red inferno changing into a sparkling blue coat. Rose screeched in agony as she was sent blasting backwards into the wall. Infernape landed swiftly and winced as bio-electricity coursed through his fur.

"Nice job Infernape! Now finish this with Flamethrower!" Infernape's mouth filled up with fire and shot out almost instantaneously as a red hot inferno.

"Rose, use Giga Impact!" Rose's body glowed white. A ball of purple energy with five swirling orange lines encased her. She rocketed towards Infernape.

"Infernape, concentrate!" Infernape's eyes wrinkled with focus, waiting. Rose came ever closer. "Keep focusing." Infernape's arm glowed white and red, while orange, yellow and green energy scattered off it, forming a spike that extended past his head. Rose finally came crashing down. Infernape shrieked and practically vanished and reappeared behind Rose, smashing his fist into the Flying-type's back. The force of the Focus Punch cause a shockwave that shattered the field, sending debris and dust everywhere.

The dust cleared and Ash smirked only to gape in horror as he watched Ritchie fall to the ground, gray as a rock, while a deformed human grinned across the field, his mouth wet with Ritchie's blood...

* * *

_New Island Research Facility, July 14, 9:57 AM_

Seth dodged Hunter J's attack. The ex-bounty hunter had joined Project AS a year ago as a volunteer as part of her court-ordered community service. But it was obvious that she wanted to be here. J was one of the few Aura-users on the island. And she was good. Like scary good. Like he was trying not to get killed by her crater-creating balls of rock.

Jayden fared not much better against his opponent, the mighty Nefaro. The main security guard on the island, he was 6'6", ripped like hell and really powerful. Oh, and he hated Jayden.

"SETH!" Jayden cried while leaping from tree to tree as Nefaro knocked them over.

"Yeah?" his friend replied in kind.

"DUCK!" Seth complied and J suddenly met Jayden's foot while Seth delivered a punch to Nefaro's chest that made the giant soar backwards. Jayden closed his eyes before opening them again, the iris and whites gone, but a moving image of the cosmic energies being displayed in all of the colors of the Universe. The pupil stood in the middle, a basis for the center of Jayden's focus. Jayden flashed his Cosmic eyes at Nefaro and the hulk was sent up into the air and back down where he met the ground with a loud crunch. Jayden turned around but felt his body be punctured by a thousand bullets.

J held the remains of a rock, most of it being turned into shrapnel to fire at Jayden. The teen groaned in pain as blood pooled around him. "No!" Seth cried. He raced at her and pummeled the female with Superhuman-speed attacks. However, the sturdy warrior held strong and repelled each strike with her own. Seth leaped back and sent a wave through the ground, causing it to become old and weathered.

Seth grinned and replied, "Now what? No rocks for you to use now!"

J smiled and replied, "Who says I need rocks?" Suddenly, the rubble pile rose above the tree tops. J's hands extended to the sky and Seth's jaw dropped. He focused his power and shot a beam of energy at the cloud of rubble. The earth suddenly began to shift itself forward in time to a period where it would be just dust. And so it was. The cloud of useless particles flew across the island, scattered and unusable for J.

Seth smiled before a piercing pain caused him to fall off of his tree branch. J held a gun at Seth's face. Seth tried to move but the bullet in his arm was too painful. At his full power, a bullet would be useless. But lack of training and the torture had dulled him.

"Goodbye my dear bo-" J never finished that sentence for Jayden screamed as he ran, "Cosmic Bolt!" His hand held a sphere of cosmic-colored energy, crackling like lightning. The Cosmic Bolt went through J's chest, where her heart was and the female screamed in pain. An explosion sounded and J was sent into the ocean while Jayden and Seth limped to the dock. They approached a big one and Jayden took to the controls.

"Seth, looks like we're by Pacifidlog Town and Ever Grande City. I say we make for Ever Grande. It'll be a major city so we can get some help quicker."

"Whatever you say boss." Seth replied without paying attention, using his powers to restore his shoulder to it's previous condition.

Jayden sighed with annoyance but resigned to a chair while the boat navigated itself. He slumbered while his powers restored his body to its prime. His last thought was, _We did it. We're finally free..._

* * *

_New Island Research Facility, July 14, 10:30 AM_

The scientist that Jayden sent flying stumbled to the ruined lab. The flames had spread throughout the facility and ravaged the island. "Years of work...RUINED!" the scientist roared. He tossed the charred notes, the smoked computers, the blackened tools. He began beating the burnt table before noticing that one iPad remained unscathed. He recognized it as the Master Control Tablet. "It controls all of the Project AS subjects' life support systems. I could send over a thousand of the Aura Slaves into the regions at any time." The Scientist glanced at the tablet screen. It had a notification, stating that Yacht 2 had been scheduled for a visit to Ever Grande City. "Excellent. I'll destroy the bastards who destroyed me!" The mad man tapped the "release" button in the Ever Grande City Map on the iPad screen. The screen flashed red almost instantaneously. The man read the reading before remarking, "Oh dear."

At that moment, the New Island Research Facility self-destructed, sending the entire building into oblivion, leaving only the broken remains of one man who, fueled by vengeance, would cause the apocalypse.

* * *

_Ever Grande City, July 14, 11:57_

Ash bolted into the stands, desperately fleeing the zombies that had begun to attack the field. He recalled his pokemon and tried to get to the emergency exits. He witnessed many of his friends engage the beasts, only to watch them die. Tears fell as he recalled the ends of Barry, Stephen, Trip, Ritchie and Casey.

Ash glanced at May. Over the last few weeks, they had grown closer than ever. Ash thought about asking her out. _I may never get to take her out now..._ the young teen thought. He shrieked, "Stay safe!" before he was swept by the crowd. He only just heard the whisper of her words, "I'll miss you." Ash closed his eyes, hoping that this was just a dream, that zombies were not attacking and murdering people before his eyes. Then he opened them to observe a wave of the beasts pour from all of the exits.

The stench of blood filled the air. Pokemon appeared and did battle. However, the number of zombies was just too much and the trainers were soon overwhelmed. Ash had Pikachu help out, but mostly tried to run and find an exit. But all that happened was that the entire population in the stadium became trapped in the center. Ash closed his eyes and waited for the end. He could feel the emotions running high. He prayed in his head, _Don't let them die. Not anyone. No more...no more..._, "No More!" Ash cried as an enormous wave of blue energy sent a huge amount of zombies flying.

Ash gazed at his hands, smoking from the attack. He stuck his hands out and channeled his rage again. And once more, a blue wave sent a flank of zombies into oblivion. "This is...aura...cool!" Ash grinned with determination. He channeled his emotions and leaped into the sky, far higher than normal. He landed with a fist extended and the ground shattered, breaking zombies apart like twigs. Ash laughed before suddenly falling, a sudden and extreme exhaustion overcoming him.

His vision was blurry. Pikachu shrieked. Ash looked at a zombie approach him, teeth blaring, ready to kill him. Ash closed his eyes before he heard the words, "Cosmic Beam!" A multi-colored beam of power shredded a third of the zombies before Ash's very eyes. He looked up and saw a blurry image of a tall, skinny teen practically owning the zombies.

Ash opened his dry mouth and uttered, "Cool" before fainting.

Jayden pounded the zombies, elbowing countless faces, hook kicking shoulders, splitting abdomens with roundhouse kicks. Seth fired blasts of energy, aging zombies by the minute and seemingly teleporting, though Jayden knew that Seth was stopping time.

"Gwfahh!" a particularly ugly zombie cried. Jayden ducked the wide haymaker and countered by breaking the elbow, side kicking the knee and then back-handing the temple of the zombie's gray skull, shattering a portion of the bone. Jayden then did a Horizontal Kick to the Zombie's chest, sending ribs flying.

Seth brought his hands together and hammered zombie after zombie. "Jayden, catch!" Seth tossed a ball of energy. Jayden, with skills born of martial arts and soccer training, flip-kicked the ball straight into a pile of decaying humans. The bodies disintegrated, sending their bodily debris flying, killing even more zombies.

"Seth, shield!" Jayden cried. Seth nodded and tapped the ground. Instantly, the spots that used to contain living people vanished out of time, leaving behind a black outline of their bodies. Jayden jumped into the air and levitated about 30 feet off the ground. He roared as a powerful bolt of lightning arced across the suddenly cloudy sky and struck the earth. A soundless flash erupted, sending waves of deadly energy across Ever Grande City. The light subsided and Jayden landed on the ground, smiling as he viewed the zombies turn to dust and float away.

Seth patted his friend on the back, remarking, "Nice lightning thing Super-Boy."

Jayden pushed Seth playfully before sensing more zombies. He looked over and watched as some humans turned into the beasts. Seth ran forward as the crowd went wild. Jayden gazed at one human. He had raven hair, a blue hoodie and a hat. He looked back and for a second, Jayden saw himself, a 13 year old boy with a wonder of what was happening to him. Only that time, Jayden was alone. Jayden yelled to the boy, "You're not alone! Remember!"

The raven-haired boy just looked back before running forward to meet up with a brunette girl and escaping out of the stadium.

* * *

_This event would come to be known as the Battle for Ever Grande. This was also just the start of a one year period where people faced these monsters with no hope for survival._

**I personally enjoyed it, my chapter will be coming out in a little while, leave a review, or follow if you liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere near Sinnoh, October 6, 9:21 AM_

"Good girl, we're almost there." Seth patted his Flygon's neck as she flew. He yawned slightly, the lack of sleep finally getting to him. He wanted to shut his eyes for just a moment, but he refused to accept such a luxury while his faithful Pokemon was in similar condition

He tapped a few commands into his PokeGauntlet, and a map appeared. The beeping marker, indicating his location, revealed the shrinking distance from the beaches of Sinnoh! Seth shook himself awake and though, _Might as well practice_. He focused on the palm of his hand and a small ball of bluish light appeared. His eyes flashed blue, green, turquoise and silver, as he made it dance around its fingertips.

He saw a small flock of Tailow fleeing and he raised his hand. He didn't particularly enjoy it but he created five other orbs and suppressed them until they were the size of marbles. He shot one at each of the members of the flock, causing them to vanish. A normal person would see just empty air, but Seth saw something different. He saw the Tailow, flying in a loop in an invisible bubble, oblivious to the fact that they were trapped out of sync with time. Seth also saw the energy that was the future of those Tailow, float around until it vanished. Seth snapped his fingers and the Tailow reappeared. They flew away, apparently startled while Seth waved goodbye. He lay against Flygon's neck and tried to catch his breath.

Right as he broke his promise and fell asleep, his PokeGaunlet began to let out a soft melody and a picture of his best friend with the caption, "Ass-face" appeared on the screen. Seth lifted his PokeGauntlet to his face. "Miss me?" Jayden asked with a smirk as his face popped onto the screen. Compared to Seth, Jayden looked even worse, the effects of the tap on his back from the Witch of New Island having left Jayden with chronic narcolepsy. The restless and sudden sleep had exhausted Jayden, who remained fun and optimistic, due to his playful and comedic nature.

"Not particually, I can actually hear myself think." Seth smiled down at Jayden and the latter acted offended.

"Why, I oppose that statement; I'm known for my quietness." Jayden replied and laughed at his own joke. Seth laughed along but Jayden's eyes immediately narrowed.

"You alright?" Jayden asked, concerned.

"It only hurts when I laugh." Seth dodged.

"Really? 'Cuz it sounds like your ribs didn't heal right, and your anxiety attacks are still affecting your breathing pattern." the slightly taller, skinnier teen responded.

Seth sighed and replied, "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that your Dad taught you anatomy to a university degree?" Jayden grinned and snapped his fingers. Seth felt his ribs move painlessly and fix themselves. Seth said his thanks.

"Don't mention it. Just keep safe, keep calm and try to stay alive." Jayden ordered.

"I'm worried about the others; we should've stuck together. _They_ know we're more powerful together! This might be the opportunity they'll be looking for, to spread us out so we'll be easy to take out. I might have to go full out, and you're too far away to counteract it."

"I know. Your upbeat idea does make sense, but it's too late to get the old team. We'll get new allies faster this way, I've weighed the cost with the rewards. Just make sure that you don't transform. I could teleport, but I just had an attack and it's a bit much to power up now. Head to Sinnoh, I'll head to Kanto, and when you have the others, call me back." Jayden told him.

"Sir yes sir." Seth gave a mocking two finger salute and hung up.

* * *

_Pewter City, October 6, 11:45 AM_

Ash walked up the hill, his arm bound in a layer of gauze. After the incident at the stadium, he prepared for war. He already retrieved his Pokémon, who seemed not to be infected by the epidemic, but they could still be killed by the zombies, and he already knew any of them would do so to protect them. So he trained to learn his power better. Then he went off to find his friends. He already was assured that May, Max, Misty, and Iris were okay.

He didn't know where Brock was, but he had to see if he was still in his hometown, even though they City was in a state of emergency. Ash walked onto the peak of Pewter Hill. From the view of the hill, Pewter looked normal. The day was sunny, the clouds were white and in few numbers, and the weather was nice. But Ash had a gut feeling that behind that wall of buildings, was a hell hole. Obviously, the raven haired teen ran forward. In the last year, Ash had grown taller, about 6' in height. He also grew more fit, finally snapping out of that babyish body he once had.

Ash vaulted over a car and remarked on the scene, "Dammit!" The once flourishing city was overridden with undead humans. They had grayish skin, clumps of hair and a rotten smell. The worst was their eyes, which were human, but had the gaze of intense fright, which, upon decayed bodies, was horrible to see. Ash focused and sent a ball of bright blue energy into a group of zombies. Those in the front of the group were vaporized. The next row was broken like toothpicks, the next row was thrown back many feet and the last row was pushed back a few yards.

Ash sent another wave of energy at the crowd. They thinned out, but the several more rushed him in its place. He began to huff and breathe heavier as he climbed for higher ground. He was exhausting himself with every blast and these son-of-a-bitches kept coming at him.

"Crap." Ash muttered as more and more came flooding the streets around him.

"Trust me, Ash. Put everything on the line! Release your power" A voice begged in his head. Ash was almost out of it, but the voice soothed him, and calmed him. The voice was familiar, he recognized it, but he knew if he wasted anymore time dwelling on it, the zombies would get him.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on his energy. He felt it swelling like a balloon filled with water. He felt it grow and grow. Right as the first zombie grabbed his leg, the balloon burst.

The wave crashed down on everything, blasting the ground around him part, making him the center of a seven meter blast. The water subsided and he fell to his knees.

"Haha, I did it!" He yelled, dropping down exhausted. The creatures rushing to the sight of the blast saw the exhausted teen collapse. Thirty excited zombies rushed down from all directions.

"No, it's too little too late." he said horrified. He tried to move, only to find that he couldn't even lift an arm anymore. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Not bad kid, but let me show you how it's done." Ash's eyes burst open. A black haired hid wearing baggy brown pants that stopped an inch above his ankles, a sleeveless red gi top with an open cut, revealing the upper half of his torso, and a marron sash tied around his waist, seemed to drop in right in front of Ash . He held his left hand past his right eye and brought it around, pivoting in the process. The edges of the crater burst, obliterating nearly every zombie in the vicinity. All the others ran towards the perpetrator.

Though the zombies were running at superhuman speeds, the mysterious savior blocked the first super-fast punch with ease and then, even faster, delivered a hook kick to the zombie's skull, shattering it. The teen began to race around the city, sending powerful punches, uppercuts and kicks to the undead bastards. In less than a minute, he reappeared in front of Ash, dusting zombie debris off his clothes. The sound of a zombie's growl filled Ash's ears. Jayden looked to the side and his normally auburn-colored left eye changed. The whites and iris vanished, only to replaced by a swirling mass of color, every color that seemed to exist in fact. The zombies glowed white before vanishing.

"Now that's how it's done. You did pretty good for a rookie." Ash began to fade out before Jayden tapped his skull. Ash felt his wounds vanish. "All right come on. Don't pass out on me; I don't wanna carry your sorry ass all the way to Viridian." Jayden told him. When Ash finally did pass out, Jayden threw him over his shoulder and muttered "Looks like we got a long way to go." And with that, the conscious teen became enshrouded in a blue aura and shot off into the sky.

* * *

_Twinleaf Town, October 6, 11:45 AM_

"Charge right in they said! It would be fun they said!" Seth said in anger, looking down from his perch.

He was still a block away from the research facility where a group of survivors had locked themselves up. However, there was no way he could get in and smuggle all of them out. His senses buzzed and turned on his heel. He couldn't see them but he sensed them not far; they'd be here in twenty minutes, tops. He'd have to do this quickly and quietly.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought up an idea to buy some time. He landed on the street and rolled to disrupt the momentum. His hands touched the ground, it was about time he recharged, and he had put it off for too long. The process required too much life force, too much of something else's time. He took a deep breath in and felt the surge of energy as the time flew into his body, healing all his cuts and bruises, some leaving scars and others just fading. His fatigue flew away as he opened his eyes. He took a step back and walked away.

Then a five meter wide gap cracked and tore itself apart collapsing on itself, turn to dust and sand and scattered in the wind. He was immortal, but at a price, and the power was a drug. More intoxicating than anything, he could feel it tempting him to use it. But he merely shook it off and let his eyes shine gray. He was in control for now but he could feel his "friend" wanting to come and play.

He jumped a good twelve feet in the air grabbing a pole and swinging a bit before landing on the window sill of the facility. He slowly opened it to show it was a storage closet. He hopped down, and brushed himself off, and walked into an argument.

"We should get out of here, head to the mountains, it'll be safer there." A boy brown haired complained.

"Snowpoint is too cold for anyone of those to get there." A purple haired boy agreed.

"We don't know that Paul, and you've seen what I can do, we might be able to help!" A blue haired girl argued back.

"Yes we know you're a freak, and that you can shoot those bolt things or whatever, and you grow limbs but what happens if your head gets cut off or if you're just like an endless meal to them! You'll die!" Paul yelled back.

"But at least I won't die a coward!" The girl yelled. Paul's hand raised and swung down at her.

I was halfway across the room in a second, and my hand was gripping at his arm, but mine wasn't the only one, a tall dark skinned man like me had his arm as well.

"Who do you think you are?!" Paul roared. I kept my emotions under control, and they were still gray.

"Shut up Paul! He's just a passerby who's just a decent person." The dark man said, releasing his grip on Paul's arm and offered his hand to me. "My name's Brock Takeshi, nice to meet you."

"He's just a punk who shouldn't but into others business." Paul muttered.

"Seth, Seth Gray. Are you Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlin?" Seth asked, but he already knew, he was told they'd be together.

"Yes. But, how do you know our names?" Misty spoke up.

"A friend and a way out, do you know yet? You do, but you obviously have no experience though." Seth said glancing at Dawn.

"What do you mean?!" Dawn said, apparently offended.

"Do you have any training with your powers? Any clue why you have them? Or did you just think that you were lucky?" Seth replied, but he already knew. "You're not even suppressing your aura; the infected will be drawn to like a lighthouse especially with all three of you here."

"What do you mean three?" Gary asked. Seth recognized him from a lecture he had heard a thousand times about his research on Dialga.

"Brock, Misty, and Dawn they aren't like you and neither am I. You want to call it freaky, be my guest." His eyes flashed red as he glared at Paul. "I can get out of here though, and there's a pack of zombies coming this way who'll clean this place up really nice, unless I can get you out of here."

"Fascinating... I'm with him. I'm curious to see what exactly you're implying. Is it a blessing or a curse?" Gary asked, looking like his grandfather posing a theory.

Seth sighed, and glanced at his PokeGaunlet, he was running out of time anyway. "It depends! But let's leave now!"

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?" Paul demanded.

"Paul, you wanted a way out, he's offering, but what makes you think you think you're special?" Dawn asked.

He felt a cold feeling and zombies burst through walls, flooding in from all the windows and doors.

"Now you've done it!" Seth removed his jacket, lifted his hand to his eye, and pulled it back. His eye was crimson like blood. Gusts of winds pushed all the forces back, a sphere in the center of the room held the people inside safe. The zombies who touched the sphere vanished while the others were thrown back.

The pressure alone kept the wild things at bay. Seth hadn't perfected his emotional time yet and it mostly just caused fear. After all, Seth was afraid and with time, fear spreads. And fear is powerful.

He raised his hand, and several ghostly swords danced around him, he grabbed one and the others disappeared.

"Let's begin lesson number one." He flew at each zombie so fast, he only appeared at the moment his attacks hit. The creatures couldn't react let alone catch him.

Every one of them lay around him beaten or broken. His eyes still red, as he held his hand to his face and laughed with relief.

"S-Seth?" Dawn approached, slowly.

His eyes were just red no pupils no irises, just red, as he glared at her he lifted his hand towards her face. His hand touched her cheek. He prepared to use time on her before feeling the energy of Jayden's transformation on the other side of the ocean. The blue energy filled his view and he looked at his target. His hand withdrew and his eyes faded.

Seth collapsed onto his knees. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" Seth asked her, concern in his eyes.

"No, no just a little freaked out. What happened back there? You went berserk!" Dawn asked alarmed.

"Lesson number two: Don't lose control." Seth told her and picked up his jacket.

He traced a circle in the air, and field appeared. He typed in some PokeGauntlet and it flashed. He had a lock onto Jayden's location, above Viridian. He could use the knowledge to teleport to a nearby building. "Are you coming?" He asked one foot in the portal.

"I'm going with the kid who can fight." Brock said and entered in. One by one everyone entered until only Dawn and Paul were left out.

"This is madness, you've seen what he can do he's a freak!" Paul shouted.

"So am I." Dawn said confidently and I offered her my hand as I helped her through the portal.

"Last chance…punk." Seth told him smirking. Paul grumbled and walked in as well.

Seth stepped all the way in and the portal closed behind him. He looked towards the sky and all the clouds swirled around a certain area.

"So where are we going?" Misty asked.

"See that place where it looks like a tornado might touch down at any moment?"

"Yeah, we should steer clear right?" Misty asked.

"Nope, we head straight there, and hope he isn't in a bad mood." Seth said completely seriously.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"My best friend." Seth replied, looking apprehensive.

"This is what you guys signed up for." Paul muttered.

Seth had to control himself; he couldn't kill him. He wasn't that person, but a small voice in his head said he could be.

* * *

_Viridian City, October 6, 12:52 PM_

Jayden landed on the ground with a light thump. Ash slid off his shoulders and landed softly on the floor. They were in the middle of the roof floor of the Delibird Delivery Service. The afternoon sun warmed Jayden's skin. He felt his energy return and sensed Ash's energy rise. His body was encased in a blue aura. Jayden exhaled calmly, and felt his energy cool down and return to it's normal, human-like state.

He snapped his fingers and his clothes returned to normal. He snapped again and Ash's clothes mended themselves. Jayden snapped for the last time and Ash awoke with a start.

"What?! Where?! Who?! Wha-...Where am I?" Ash asked, bringing his fists up.

"Viridian City. You're safe now." Jayden replied, digging through his inventory for some food. However, in a second, Jayden had flown to the other side. Ash stood where Jayden was, his fist extended. "I'm not your enemy, dude!" Jayden cried out waving his hands. Ash charged, rashly, and Jayden entered his battle mode; he didn't think, but he flipped over Ash's head, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and then caught his punch. A shockwave erupted from the punch, sending the roof gravel flying. Jayden just looked on stoicly and punched Ash's jaw. He felt it crack and Ash went flying into the next roof, where he collided with the cement wall holding the billboards. The stone cracked and shattered, leaving Ash in a 3 meter wide crater.

Jayden's eyes went all colorful and he leaped to the next building. Ash fell down and Jayden's power healed him. "Now are you gonna do that again? Or do you want me to actually try and send you to the forest?"

Ash got up, wiped some blood off and sat down angrily. He then looked into the sky, where a blue, silver, green and turquoise tornado touched down on the roof. However, no wind or gusts came at all. When it vanished, Ash gasped in awe. "Misty?! Brock?! Dawn?! Gary?! Paul?! New Guy?!...wait! New Guy?"

Jayden snickered before calling to all present, "Welcome to the Guardian Corps!"

* * *

_New Island Ruins, October 2, 1:32 AM_

The man in black walked slowly past the charred circuitry and stepped over the lifeless remains of an unlucky soul stuck in the explosion. Behind him, the mighty, yet half-blind Nefario followed while Hunter J skidded on the ground. After fighting Jayden and Seth on the Island, nearly a quarter of a year ago, Nefario had lost sight in one eye due to nerve damage, while J had lost her heart, requiring her to take a constant supply of energy from the ground.

The trio stopped in front of the main computer, which remained unscathed. In front of them, lay the ashes of their life's work. The man clenched his fist, before opening it up again to turn the computer on. The bright holographic screen popped to life and Nefario whistled.

The man smiled as he accessed the data folder and spoke, "Now, let's see who our young _friends_ are!"

The data folder opened and a voice spoke out, stating the words on the screen clearly:

_Accessing Data Folder. Audio Cover initiated. Beginning audio cover of Project AS Candidates: First Edit._

_Candidate 1: Jayden Yagami. Possessing the ability to alter the space-time continuum at will, he also has universal knowledge and a mastery in all forms of martial arts (power generated). Also rumored ability to transform into even stronger forms. His pleasant demeanor, good looks and humorous attitude hide a ferocious warrior who savagely ended the crisis in Goldenrod City single-handedly. He is a fighter who has yet to be matched in terms of skill, intelligence or power. Class S threat._

_Candidate 2: Seth...Last Name Unknown. Possessing ability to access the realm of time to act as a gateway between different spaces. Can control time to pause, rewind, and go forward up to three days. Future sight rumored. Known to access Primal Mode where he enters a state of unstoppable rage and power, sending anything he touches into the darkest portals of time. Only known cure: Jayden Yagami. Seth is a combatant who cannot be harmed by normal means. Class A++ threat_

_Candidate 3: Ash Ketchum. So far known abilities include enhanced senses, super strength, increased durability, super speed, power sense and aura blasts. Not yet deadly or dangerous and only strong enough to deal with a stage 2 zombie. Class D- threat._

_No more audio cover available. Initiating data recovery._

The computer began updating it's files while the trio stood there, absorbing the knowledge they just received.

"So we have Jayden and Seth to worry about. That's good." Nefario stated.

"No. It isn't!" J and Nefario looked at their leader in puzzlement, "Seth is nearly a Class S Threat and Jayden already is. Two more levels and the computer will force-destroy the project. Of course, only the Crystal can do such a thing. We need to find it and destroy it!" J nodded and Nefario grinned while rubbing his knuckles, a huge crater in the wall behind him.


End file.
